creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Girl with Glowing Eyes
My cousin was never a very amicable or sociable person. She would talk about all right the wrong things at all the wrong times. She would claim that her life goal was to annoy everyone. I loved her anyway. I always had the feeling she didn't quite feel the same, though. I nudged her shoulder as she stared at a boy in the aisle next to us. I grinned at her, “See something you like?” She blinked and her hair whipped my shoulder as she swung around to blush madly at me. I laughed at the bright red haze on her face. She sputtered out unintelligible words. I giggled, “I was talking about cereal.” Her blush some how intensified, “We’re not even in the cereal section…” I grinned at her, “Of course… Maybe I wasn't talking about cereal…” She growled, her blush dying down as the boy left, “Shudup, Ana.” I smiled softly, “Only for you, little cousin.” As I turned back the shopping cart, I caught a glimpse of an emotion I didn’t quite recognize in her eyes. It was quickly guarded, before she thought I could see it. I shrugged it off. My cousin was a guarded person. Only if you knew her well enough you could tell there was a mask. Later when we returned to the large house we were all renting. We were having a gigantic family reunion. It included the main Denair family (my family), the Kills (Kana’s family), and the Hiboshi family (the rest of our cousins). Kana, my brother and I, and the two Hiboshi siblings were the main cousins. We were all in the same general age range. Kana was always the odd one out though. Hillary and Hilbert Hiboshi and Anastasia and Alex Denair were all particularly close. Hillary and I and Alex and Hilbert were the groups. Kana was always somewhere in between, never quite fitting in with either. Whether it was because we were doing nails, or the guys were playing CoD. She would just wander off with a book. “Alright, dinner time! Wake up, Kana!” I yelled when I saw Kana sleeping on her bed in the room the cousins all shared. I heard her growl lowly. “Go away. Don’t make me throw something at you." I chuckled, “It’s dinner. You need to eat.” “Not hungry. Go away.” I scowled, “Kana, I will pull these sheets off of you and drag you to the kitchen to make your plate.” “How. Unfortunate.” There was a masked emotion I couldn’t quite decipher. I heard her groan and the blankets shift. I sniffed and scrunched my nose. “You reek!” I saw a head full of wavy, black hair appear out from under the pillow. Her yellowy brown eyes glared at me. I winced, knowing she was in a bad mood. I gave her a grin that would hopefully brighten her mood. It didn’t. She shifted, revealing her short sleeve black and white jacket, black socks, and black jeans. I rolled my eyes. So much black. At least her white and gray shirt wasn’t black. She sat up on the bed and swiftly got up. She looked dead. It was scary. Like a zombie bit her or something. “I’ll come eat dinner and you’ll stop bothering me?” She looked to me with dead eyes. I shivered, but nodded. I stepped aside as she stumbled out the door, watching her lazy figure. I saw her pocket her three lighters. I sighed. Never changes. Later that night, I saw the figure again, staring at me through the window. I almost screamed if it wasn’t for the piercing yellow eyes that silenced me. I shivered despite the warm atmosphere within the room. “What do you want...?” I whispered shakily, barely making a sound. The figure shook its head. I couldn’t tell whether it was male or female. They had long, gloved fingers. I saw no skin, a black hood was shielding their face from my gaze. I watched as their eyes swept across the room, pausing where each person would be. I didn’t dare turn around. Their eyes traveled back to me. Their hood let free their chin and lips. I watched them speak silently “Tell no one… It would be unfortunate if anyone else were to know.” I nodded and watched the retreating figure walk up the hill that the house was at the base of. I let out the breath I forgot to breathe. I closed my eyes. ---- I groaned and yawned loudly as I sat up next to Hillary. I cracked an eyelid open and stared over at the sleeping forms of my cousins. I felt exhausted. I remember my dream from last night. I giggled, I needed to stop watching so many horror movies. I glanced over where Kana was. Key word: ‘was’. I froze, seeing her now maroon eyes staring at me. Unblinking. It was a little creepy. There was no feeling in them what-so-ever. I sighed at my creepy cousin. She’s always been that way. The instability of eyes caused color change that happens depending on lighting. She just got the creepiest colours for her olive skin. Brown, yellow, and maroon. Yellow was for when she was downright angry. She got up from her spot on the door in front of the door. I rolled my eyes as she glared at the ground. She chose the spot. Well, not really. There just wasn’t enough room for everyone on the beds. She volunteered to sleep there. For the whole day, everyone was happy and enjoying themselves, laughing as I told them my nightmare. It was amazing. We always fought as a family. I’m glad everyone was happy though. Even Kana. It seemed to be more for something else though. Probably the cheesecake. I’m pretty sure she had three slices. I sighed. Everyone here had a problem. Especially the parents. Their kids would avoid them like the plague. It seemed like my family and the great grand parents were the only ones without problems. I joined Kana on the couch. She ignored me and continued shaking a small bottle with a red liquid. I stared at it. “Is that… blood-” "No,” she cut me off, shifting to face me, “Faux. Fake. Not real. I found it in my bag from a recent trip I went scaring on.” I sighed, “So you-" “Not exactly." I scowled and pursed my lips, “Interuptin-” “Oh well, it’s my thing. Get over it,” she smirked, “You should know me by now. Never know, might save your life one day.” Her eyes darkened to a shade of maroon. I frowned, “Wha-” She stood up abruptly, “I need to pee. Bye.” I rolled my eyes. She lied so much, even if it looked real. That was pretty obvious though. I couldn’t help but wonder what she meant. “It might save your life one day.” How would knowing her save my life one day? When I went bankrupt and she was rich or something? I snorted, ‘Yeah right." As the night progressed, I started to notice things. I would see a shadow flicker in and out of my view. A small sound when I was alone in the room for once. I passed it off. It was near impossible to be alone in the house. There were twenty of us here. It was probably someone grabbing something and promptly leaving. When it was time for everyone to go to bed, we all said our goodbyes. The Hiboshi family would be leaving early in the morning with the great grand-parents and aunts and uncles with a recently bought ten-person van. I watched as Kana packed her stuff. She had a lot more clothes she needed. I rolled my eyes. Always her to be extra prepared. I saw she even had a knife. I laughed, making her aware of my presence. I barely registered what happened next. She jabbed at my knee and then grabbed my throat with strength I didn’t know she had. I felt her gloved hand loosen. I gasped for breath as she let me go. I fell to my knees, seeing as she disable one of them temporarily. “Gomen… You shouldn’t have snuck up on me.” I looked up at her. Her face looming over me, yellowy brown eyes almost glowing. Like a predator ready to pounce. Never in my life had I been so scared of my cousin till then. A flash of hurt passed through them, followed by another unknown to myself. It was swiftly covered again. I sat up from my near fetal position, “I… It’s fine… That kinda hurt.” She bowed her head, hair shrouding her face, “Sorry… I…” I stood up, stumbling a bit, “It’s okay. You’re surprisingly strong for a fifteen year old girl.” She scowled at me and stood up as well, “And you’re surprisingly quiet for a seventeen year old girl.” She turned and zipped her bag up, placing it in her sleeping spot. She pulled up her hood, the white dots on the hood flashing against the black. She turned back to me. My eyes widened and breath caught in my throat. Glowing yellow eyes and an invisible face… The stranger… I stepped back. The shadows against her face disappeared, leaving me with the familiar face of Kana. Her eyes darkened back into a brownish yellow. She looked at me, “You okay?” Her voice was laced with worry, but it didn’t match her eyes. I quickly nodded, “Yeah…” She unplugged her phone, satisfied that it was 100%. She pressed a few things on the screen before shoving it in an inside pocket. She glanced up at me, “You should get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day for you tomorrow,” she grinned devilishly, “It would be unfortunate if you fell asleep in the middle of something.” I nodded, “Yeah… I guess…” I watched her as she took her place on the floor. Everyone else was already asleep. I tiptoed over my sleeping cousins on the floor bed. I lied in mine and promptly passed out. ---- I awoke at an early hour in the morning. I tensed when I saw a black figure standing over Hillary and I. I almost screamed, but calmed myself, realizing it was just Kana. I sniffed. It smelt strangly of grease and finger nail polish remover. Probably just from Hillary doing her nails earlier and the boys eating gross calories. Kana had on her jeans and black and white jacket. Her dark blue shirt sleeve buttons were undone and pulled down to cover her arms. She had dark grey sunglasses on. The fake blood was dripping from under them and stained the kitchen knife she held. I looked at her questioningly, “You’re going scaring? Now?” She nodded, “It would be unfortunate if you were victim of what is to happen next. I need you to come with me.” I then noticed the dark stain on her dark blue shirt. I frowned, “You ruined a perfectly good shirt for this?” She nodded again. I groaned, “Fine. Wh-” She grabbed my wrist and led me out the room and to the living room where Hillary and Hilbert’s parents were sleeping. I took notice that the whole house was silent. No snores or anything. Amazing. She quickly led me out the back door to the balcony. My brow furrowed in confusion, “Wh-” She quickly turned to the door and pulled her hood up, “Stay here. No matter what. It would be unfortunate if anyone else were to know." I froze at the familiar words, “You…” Without answering she stepped inside and locked the door. My eyes widened. I pounded on the door. She traveled down the stairs, her glowing eyes leading the way. She disappeared beyond my sight. I screamed and pounded harder. Why wasn’t anyone waking up? My eyes widened and I stopped. No snores. Complete silence. No one would wake up. Because they never would. I leaned against the railing of the balcony, shock pounding my system. Why...? She told me to never tell anyone else but… WHY? I felt drops of tears run down my face. I know we were a broken family, but that was no reason to kill them! Why had she left me..? A light glow appeared from the downstairs porch and the stairs Kana had gone down. Kana’s figure appeared from the stairs. She glanced at me, her yellow eyes glowering. I glared, “WHY?!” She traveled to the door, unlocking it and grabbing me. She roughly pulled me inside. I balled my fist and swung it towards her gut. She sidestepped and grabbed the fist, twisting it at a painful angle. I cried out. She growled, more malicious than this morning, “Stop. You’re the only survivor. Be gracious I saved you.” I stopped and looked down, tears falling down my face, “Why...?” “All the parents here except your’s were abusive. That’s why we all fought so much. Why we all hated each other. Except this generation. Because of your family. I let them live, don’t worry. You’ll be the sole survivors. I have already dragged them to the car. They’re only drugged. You will know the truth. ONLY you,” She paused and looked behind her. I sniffed, “...Ka-” “No. Don’t. I can only wear this mask for so long,” my head snapped up to meet her glowing eyes, which held so many emotions. “Go. Drive to the nearest police station and tell them the house burned down and you could only save your family.” And kill she did. I watched as the let out an insane giggle as the fire grew. Inside her and the house. The giggling continues until she was a laughing mess on the floor. I shivered and ran to the car. She burned the entire rented house down. Her parents and all. All the abuse and pain and anger. Only I knew… Kana kills. But, now you will too. Make sure you don't tell anyone else... It would be unfortunate if anyone else knew about the girl with glowing eyes. Category:Mental Illness